Penny sleeps with the guys
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny loses a bet to the guys and never thought this would be the result.
1. Chapter 1

Penny loses a bet that raj can't get a chicks number.

Originally she agreed to set them up with a friend for a date.

But thought they might not talk to her again.

She would've got them help with her career.

So here she is, Thursday night on a date Leonard won the coin flip, Howard Friday and Raj on Saturday.

As she looks across at Howard, well she's went out with worse. He's nice, just poorly dressed.

She notices a few stares, she knows why, hello someone as pretty as her with a guy that looks like Howard.

Surprisingly she's having a good time.

Howard can't believe he's on a date with Penny the golden haired enchanted Chessecake goddess.

Okay so it's because a bet, but still.

Howard is walking Penny towards her apartment.

"I had a nice time Penny."

"I'll admit so did I."

"Wanna come in?"

"Okay."

Before Penny knows what's happening, she's on the couch kissing Howard, Howard's hands are everywhere, his hands are all over her legs and now up her short skirt.

"Howard." She moans.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom.

They get up, and head to her bedroom.

Penny slips out of her clothes and Penny is standing in front of Howard in only her bra and Panties.

She goes to her knees and pulls Howard out and starts sucking him.

Oh my god this is the best day of my life.

Howard cums does her throat.

Penny stands up and lays on the bed, Howard removes her bra and starts sucking on each of her breasts.

"Oh God Howard." She moans.

He slides her panties off and goes down on her.

Penny's eyes roll back in her head as she feels Howard's tongue on her. Oh shit, don't stop. That is ahh. Yes.

"Oh god Howard."

"Yes."

"Don't stop, you're amazing."

Not long she grips the sheets as her orgasm hits.

"Yes!"

He then slides into her slick pussy.

He goes slow the speeds up and starts pumping her.

"Oh shit Howard."

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck me!"

"Ahh." She cries out.

Short time later, Howard pumps until he unloads inside her.

As they catch their breath, just laying there a short time Howard notices she feel asleep.

Xxxx

"Leonard."

"Howard?" Noticing Howard leaving Penny's at 8 am.

Sheldon exits the apartment.

"What is Wolowitz doing exiting Penny's in the morning?"

"I don't know."

"Did they pertake in coitus?"

"No." 

Of course they did.

Xxx

Xxx

(Friday night)

Well Penny is eating and wondering if it doesn't improve if she can cut it early, I'd rather sit next to mute Raj than Leonard and tell her what he does or explaining it.

Just say you're a scientist.

Like Howard she notices the looks. Whatever.

God Penny is so pretty. I wonder if she's enjoying herself.

I wonder if I flashed a boob if Leonard would pass out.

Things got better. Too her relief.

Xxx

"I had fun."

"Well it started off not in your favor, but it turned out more in yours."

Oh good.

"Want to come in."

"Sure."

As soon as she sits down on the couch, she's all over Leonard, his hands explore everywhere.

"Leonard let's take it to my bedroom."

She goes down to her knees and starts sucking him.

Oh penny. That feels good. As Penny bobs her head up and down on Leonard's dick.

She then lays down on the bed as Leonard goes down on her.

Oh shit Leonard. Mmm. Really good. Wow.

"Ahh." She cries out.

"Shit Leonard."

"You're good at this."

Yeah keep eating me out. I won't say stop.

Before long he's bringing her to orgasm.

"Yessss!" She cries out.

He slides in and starts to penetrate.

"Yeah. Fuck me Leonard."

"Fuck that pussy good."

That's right Leonard. Harder.

"Yes!"

"Harder!"

"Uhh."

"Ahhhhh!" She cries out.

She gets on top as Leonard sucks on her tits while she rides him, she bounces up and down on his dick, until she cums.

She rolls off as she catches her breathe and falls asleep.

"Penny?"

Leonard leaves with a smile on his face.

Xxxx

Penny is on a date with Raj, he luckily has taken his mutism meds.

So far so good.

She listens to Raj tell her about his life in India, of how poor he was and overcame that but where he was.

I couldn't imagine especially in a country from reading about India it's hard to be anything if you grow up poor, what an amazing man Raj is. Listening to him tell his life story, he's definitely getting lucky.

Xxxx

"Raj would you like to come in?"

And fuck me till I pass out.

"Sure."

As soon as Raj sat on the couch Penny was in his lap, she had her top off as Raj was sucking her breasts making her pussy wet, his hands were up and down her legs, before settling on her ass.

Woah she's like a fire kitten raj thought.

As Penny is kissing him, she feels his tent in his pants and as her thigh brushed against it, she knew he was packing something.

"Let's finish in my room." She says.

She strips out of her clothes, revealing only a red thong.

She gets on her knees and pulls Raj out and starts sucking him.

Mmm. She moans. It didn't take long before he shoots a load down her throat. Mmm. He taste good.

She then sits on the edge of the bed, Raj pushes her legs apart and pulls her panties to the floor.

Raj proceeds to go down on her, it didn't take her long before she's cumming, as she grips the sheets as Raj's tongue causes her to orgasm.

Raj removes his clothes and slides in her, she spreads her legs wide for him.

My cheesecake goddess wants Rajeesh to fuck her. Well you're about to get it.

"Oh fuck me Raj."

"Nice and hard." As he starts to thrust. He goes as far in and rough as he can, Penny's moans are louder and louder. He puts his hand behind her head and brings it to his face as he kisses her deeply while he continues to go deeper and deeper.

Oh yeah she likes it. Hmm yeah Penny you got good pussy, you like that Indian mocha cock in you don't you?

"Raj. Yes. Yes!""

"Fuck me harder!"

"Oh shit Raj. Yes!" As she cries out.

Several minutes as he continue to pound he eventually tightens up and unloads his sperm.

Penny wants to do it doggystyle.

Raj slides in behind, and starts going deep and and hard as he slaps her ass.

"Fuck Raj!"

"Spank me!"

"Spank that white ass."

"If you like that white ass, spank it hard."

"Yes Raj!"

"Fuck me hard."

As he pushes deeper penny starts to feel it as she cums.

"Yes Raj!"

Not long he unloads.

As penny catches her breath Raj notices she feel asleep.

I fucked her till she fell asleep. He says with a grin on his face.

Xxx

Raj woke up with penny resting on his chest, she must have rolled over.

Xxx

Raj exits Penny's place after he had sex with her in the shower.

"Raj."

"Leonard."

"Are you going to tell me Koothrapli didn't have coitus with our neighbor either?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes."

"Then why was Penny calling out his name past my REM cycle for? "

"Rather loudly."

"I don't know. They didn't okay."

"I don't get you Leonard."

She slept with you? So she didn't sleep with them?

Shut up.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Penny and Sheldon return from their date, as Penny invites him in.

She sits next to Sheldon, honestly she was unsure if he's been with a woman or not.

She enjoyed their date, she loved hearing him talk off his childhood, reminded of her home.

She leans and kisses him, he kisses her back.

"Are we going to partake in coitus?" He asks.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not against it."

"Then let's go to by room."

She slipped off her black dress revealing her perfect body in matching black bra and thong. Sheldon just stares at her.

"Sheldon."

"You look perfect." Causing her to blush.

"How bout I start?" She says taking him out.

Oh. My. God. As she sees his dick. My God. Sheldon is fucking hung. I figured it'd be big, maybe just long, but oh my.

"Given your reaction I say you're quite pleased."

"Oh that's one way."

Pleased? Like a kid got everything on Christmas.

She grabs a hold of it and puts in her mouth.

"Oh Penny." Sheldon moans as he's running his hands through her blonde hair.

I can't believe this is happening. Even in my time in the shower or dreams did I think this would happen. Sheldon thinks.

As Penny continues to suck him off. She definitely fells a warmth between her legs.

Before long she feels Sheldon start to twitch and jerk.

Here it comes she thinks. She was expecting a lot and she got it and thick.

As she wipes the remaining cum that Sheldon left, she slips off her heels and sits on the bed.

"What do you want next?"

"That." Pointing at her crotch.

Maybe I should've asked position or something.

He lays her down and removes her bra and sucks on her breast.

He leaves trails down her body. Making her wetter.

He then pulls her panties down.

Is he going to?

"Don't worry it's clean. I took a shower before our date."

"I have no doubt it is. I was just picturing it."

"Never thought I'd get to experience it."

"Never thought my pussy was a coveted treasure. "

"It is. Or to me it is."

"You're bare."

"Umm yeah. I shaved in the shower."

"You usually bare?"

"Yeah."

"I imagined you might."

So he does think of me.

He then sticks his head in her crotch and sticks his tongue in. It almost made her cum then.

Oh. My.

She tastes better than I imagined. It even smells good.

She spreads her legs wide and runs her fingers through his hair. As she feels her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Sheldon bring her to orgasm.

Oh. My. God. Sheldon just ate my pussy and it was the best.

As she is getting her breathing back to normal, she sees Sheldon removing his clothes.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes."

"Could you go in slow."

"Are you tight?"

"I don't think so. Just in case, you are on the big side." More like huge.

Sheldon slides the head in.

Oh boy this is going to be some getting used to Penny thinks. Damn.

He pulls out and slides in slightly. Causing penny to breath like she's in labor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Guess I'm tighter than I thought. Just go in slow and a little at a time."

After taking some time Sheldon is all the way in.

"Well I'm in."

"Mmm huh."

You sure are.

I'm definitely measuring you with a ruler or something when you fall asleep.

"Go slow until I tell you faster."

"Don't worry Penny I understand."

He goes slow at first, but in no time, penny is telling him to go faster.

"Fuck Sheldon. I said faster, now go faster."

"I am. "

"No you're not. You're not go to hurt me. Now fuck me with that huge cock of yours."

Never to be told twice.

"Okay."

He grabs the headboard to give him strength.

"Here goes."

"Oh shit." As she feels him hit the spots.

Penny moans are louder and louder.

She wraps her legs around him and digs her nails in his back and shoulder,

So loud the whole apartment not only knows Penny is with Sheldon, but he's huge.

"Oh fuck Sheldon."

"That's it stretch my pussy with that huge dick of yours."

God if I knew it was like this, I would have threw you on your bed and rode you when I first met you.

"Oh god Sheldon!"

Sheldon is really driving in her.

"God Sheldon. I don't want another dick after yours."

"Oh Sheldon. Ahhh!" As her orgasm hits.

God he's not close.

"Come

"Arggh." Sheldon grunts as he cums inside her.

As he cums Penny can feel it and also going down the side of her leg. Shit he filled me up. As she looks down.

As he pulled out Penny looks down. Well damn he really did have a bunch. Going to test my pills.

As they catch their breath.

"Penny?"

"Yeah."

"If you're up for it, I'd like to try another position."

"Which one?"

"Doggy style."

She smiles. Yeah I knew that. Sheldon likes my big ass.

"Sure."

She gets in position.

"Oh Sheldon?"

"Yeah." He says right before he's sliding in.

"You have to spank me a few times if you're going to do it correctly."

She glides her pussy onto his large dick.

"Oh shit."

As his thrusts are forceful.

"Yeah spank me big daddy."

"Oh Sheldon spank me harder."

"Oh Sheldon spank me I've been bad."

He thrusts as her rounded backside keeps going back and forth on his penis. He always liked her ass. Loved how perfect was. Wasn't huge. Definitely not small either.

"Sheldon I'm about to-"

"Ahhh!"

"Yes!" As she cries out.

"I hope you have some left Sheldon."

"Penny I have plenty."

"Well your turn then."

He thrusts harder and faster bringing to another orgasm just as his hits as he cums inside her, as well as some made it down her leg.

"Sheldon?" As Penny is out of breath and laying down.

"Yeah." As he's laying by herside.

"Don't get an ego. But that's the best sex I've ever had."

"I assumed."

"Oh?"

"I've never heard you be so loud or described another man's genitals as being the biggest you'd had."

Causing her to blush.

Did he really ?

"Well it's true."

"Penny?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stay or leave?"

"You can leave if you like."

"I'll stay the night."

"Okay." As she placed her head on his chest before falling asleep.

Can't wait to see Leonard's reaction when he sees me leaving the apartment.

Xxxxc


End file.
